Over the past two decades, various digital video compression technologies have been developed and standardized to enable efficient digital video communication, distribution, and consumption. Most of the commercially widely deployed standards are developed by ISO/IEC and ITU-T, such as H.261, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, H.263, MPEG-4 part 2, and H.264/MPEG-4 part 10 AVC. Recently, the video coding standard, called High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) or H.265, was jointly developed by ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) and ISO/IEC Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG).